


普通夜晚

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship





	普通夜晚

“该你去洗了。”赵磊头发半湿，脖子上搭着毛巾，拍了拍把脸埋在被子里焉栩嘉。  
焉栩嘉在下铺趴着，听了话动了两下，抬起头眯着眼睛，迷茫地环顾一圈。  
看这样子赵磊笑了，坐在床边揉揉人头发，“这么快就睡着了？快点起来，没洗就趴我床上，脏死了。”  
焉栩嘉慢吞吞爬起来，坐在床上还是睁不开眼睛，晃晃悠悠的，把头靠在赵磊肩膀上。  
“嘉哥不是从来不撒娇嘛。”赵磊嘴里调侃，手却是轻轻拍着焉栩嘉后背哄人。  
“我可没撒娇。”声音却是清亮的。焉栩嘉眼都不睁，还挑眉笑笑。赵磊摇摇头，这还叫没撒娇？

终究是心疼。  
赵磊在自己组练的精疲力尽，不用想也知道作为队长的焉栩嘉负担多重。课程排得紧，两个人每天也就临睡前能说两句话，能从焉栩嘉那里听到的，只是一些训练间隙的乌龙笑料。  
赵磊叹口气，自己不也是这样？压抑的比赛背后，每一句话都得斟酌几次再说。

又想到今天的录制，食指敲敲人额头。焉栩嘉睁开眼，眼睛湿漉漉的，像只幼犬。  
“今天录制，你怎么回事。节目之前嘱咐你多少遍，我们几个不能表现太近……”  
赵磊说的是小综艺，焉栩嘉突如而来的告白打他个措手不及。虽然对上了节目流程，其他选手和工作人员也没多想，但焉栩嘉眼里的认真实实在在让赵磊心一颤。

这个节目是他们最后的放手一搏，镜头分布在每一个角落，舞台评价权没有握在自己手里，那舞台之下就过得更谨慎。  
偏焉栩嘉不惧怕什么，从来不在镜头前克制和自己的互动。赵磊劝了，谈了心，焉栩嘉答应好好的，分组的时候，还是完全没藏住错过彼此的失望。  
赵磊下不去重口。毕竟，连他自己都那么一瞬是空落落的。

焉栩嘉抓抓头发，在床边站起身。  
“管那些做什么。”他弯腰看向赵磊。“我们要靠舞台制胜。其他的，不能做自己，那别人的喜欢有什么意思。”

赵磊微微仰头看着焉栩嘉，从前戴着牙套的小朋友不知不觉也长得这么高了。  
“啊，真是长大了。”赵磊没忍住，悄悄周围没人注意，起身在焉栩嘉额头印下一个吻。

焉栩嘉没个准备，话都讲得磕磕绊绊，“什么小朋友…这，这是你嘉哥。”又转身悄悄摸摸额头，“再…再说了，那群男的天天围着你干什么……烦都烦死了……”焉栩嘉的声音越说越小，最后直接拿了毛巾奔向浴室，背影多少有些狼狈。

赵磊忍不住笑出声，惹来临床的询问。他摇摇头，把自己埋进被子的同时，耳朵也红了。


End file.
